Saint Slayer of the passover volume 1 ゲートを開く
by byundajung71
Summary: when the person turns away from god, what are the remainders behind the sinners? a boy who hated his religion because of his lost of his family quickly turned into avenges towards the holiness. can the boy realize his sin before it's too late?
1. chapter 1

Saint Slayer of the Passover ~Opening~

If there's a god who sees everything

Yet he doesn't do anything to help the people who needed it

I rather throw away my pride and rebel against the lord.

Even if it means for the heavenly kingdom to write my name as sinner

I'll depise the lord in every way

I won't admit the existence of the lord

Because the scars god has left me was something I'll never forgive

I'll continue to follow my own path

Without god's help

_AS SOON AS I REALIZE IT_

_IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE TO CHANGE_

_NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED TO WALK OUT O IT_

_THERE'S NO END FOR SINNERS WHO WENT AGAINST GOD_

_WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE IT BEFORE IT HAPPENED?_


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Slayer of the Passover Chapter 1

Strong massive gravity fluctuated by someone threw the boy against the cement wall. Lurid crash impact sound reverberated with a stunning pain ran down on the boy's spinel core. He yelped with eerie scream the moment, he heard his upper right rib break and tumbled onto the ground that landed flat on his stomach. Several broken pieces crumbled off the wall and fell right on top of his back.

The fire kept on rising as it spread throughout the entire house with dark black jet smoke, formed a twisted cyclone storm. The room heated up that created a hazard like a dessert in a summer. The flames continued to burn the objects as it made its own sounds.

He continued to lie on the ground with cuts all over his body. The sound of the ringing echoed through his ears as the heart pounded faster and faster. Warm, hot scarlet red blood began to bleed out of the opening wounds. It was like an endless hell surrounded by fire.

'BIG BROTHER' suffocated cry arose from the other end inside the cloudiness thick black fog. "H-help me! ~AAAAAgggghhhh~ the scream ceased with another body dropped on the ground. The boy couldn't move for moment. He felt like flowing inside a blank space. I got to get out of here, he told himself thousands times. Soon or later the fire surrounded him making it more difficult to regain consciousness.

Wavy mist steam smoke slowly went inside the boy nostril. Unexpected burst of stabbing cough reawakened him from longest black out. "KCHH! Cough cough" he gasped with pants. His hands twitched while it clenched tight onto the chest. He opened his eyes half way to prevent blood from going into his iris. The vision of blurriness slowly delayed.

"KOH~!" he quickly covered his mouth with his both hands. Shrill pain came from the chest that forced him to throw up. He slowly looked at his hands. It was covered with reddish blood. He coughed out more blood after it previews one that was remained inside of his lungs from the impact earlier. He opened his mouth to say something but the blood was inferring the way. He split the blood out with a bit taste of bitterness.

"L-lousis." He called his brother's name with a frail, choky voice. He couldn't move out of the flames because of the paralyzed legs. "l-lousis" he called him again. He took off the scarf that was around his neck, folded up into squared shape and stood up slowly.

His legs trembled constantly when he took one step forward into the colossal smoke. He used the folded scarf to cover his mouth and nose when he went inside the black clouds. It was pitched black with gas smell everywhere. It made him dizzy from inhaling accidental smoke that stumble the balances of walking.

The further he went to the edge, there he saw his brother lying on the bloody covered floor. Lousis was lost unconsciousness with wounds that were far worse than he had. "Lousis!" he picked up his pace, tried to reach him over.

Then scorching, wooden log that was covered with fire came down where he was stand. It hit his left leg that made him collapsed hard on the ground once more. "Ag-aghhhhhh~! He gasped with painful shriek. The fire began to burn its way onto his clothing. He grunted all his might, used his both arms to draw himself out of it. But he couldn't kick the log off.

He tightens his lips when he felt the flames now touched the bare skin. He eyes widen with fear and panicked the moment it really did. He paddled his arms constantly, yanked his entire weight of the body, and crawled with his elbows before it did any more damages.

He hesitated when he felt painfully hot on his left. He turned over his shoulder to see where the log has landed on his body. It was his ankle. He wrapped his arms around the left leg and yanked it out careless, leaving another huge injury. He rolled far away from the log and hugged his lefts into his chest. It was too late. He's left ankle was no longer in good shape. It burned about two degrees.

The fire rose up again with another ten degrees higher. He didn't have much strength left to even reach out to lousis. He looked at lousis for moment. Is this the end he asked himself for moment before his eyes fully shut out?

To be continued

Thank you for reading chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 2

[Three years later. 1876 A.C]

It was another winter season in England at Catholic private school. Pure white snow poured down while the freezing cold wind created blizzards crystals on the window glasses.

The school was built with six different campuses along with a church that reached the entire fifteen blocks. It could held more than thousands of students with all the grade levels.

The dorm room had four different directions build with grade levels. The west wing dorm was only for kindergarten to elementary. The east wing was for middle school. North wing was for high school students. And finally dorm building south was only for graduate students. Councils and premium learners to become the priest or leader were allowed to stay in south wing.

Each dorm wings has its own leaders who check every single thing from morning to night. The rules in the school were very strict and brutal. No students were allowed to more out in their room until it reached to morning.

At the north wing dorm room number 25B, there was a boy name Clovis Wiston and his little brother lived in the dorm ever since the accident. Each dorm rooms held twelve to twenty students along with one senior year student as a leader who leads his roommates.

Everyone was busy putting away their belongings underneath their bed's drawers.

Clovis stood near the window, watched the snow pouring down the sky with despicable feelings. "tsk." He stared at the white snow. "How annoying." He banged his fist on the window, irritated whenever the winter season came. He wished for the winter not to come on any years until he dies.

Students began to change their uniforms and put on their red-strips pajamas. A lot of them started talking about the Christmas Eve coming up soon this year around. Clovis couldn't stand Christmas Eve. He covered his ears with his hands and ignored everything else.

He's little brother name Lousis sat on his bed number nineteen. His bed was located far left corner near Danny's bed and five beds apart from Clovis bed.

Lousis hugged his white cushion pillow into his chest, waited for his brother to return to the bed.

A knock sound came from the outside door. The noise quickly ceased and students stood in a straight line near their beds.

Clovis turned around away from the window and stood near his bed.

The door opened.

The father held a candle in his hands and checked to see if any of the students in the room broke the curfew. "Dorm room 25B, please turn off the lights and go to bed. The curfew is nine o'clock at night. Seven o'clock in the morning. Nobody is allowed to go outside until the sun rises, understand?"

"Yes, father" students replied and went inside their beds.

The bright snow kept on falling down the sky.

Clovis leaned over his left shoulder reached for the drawer with his right hand and opened it. He held up a paper in his hand and lied on the bed sideway. He looked into the strange letters with long sigh. If he knew theses letters, he said to himself.

Sudden rustle sound came from behind his back.

To be continued

Thank you for reading Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 2

See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Slayer of the Passover Chapter 3

He gasped for moment before he realized it was his brother.

Lousis gently wrapped his arm around him and leaned closely against his brother back with a little giggle.

"Lousis" Clovis called him with quiet voice. "w-what are you doing here in my bed?" he began to feel a little anxious about it.

One of the rules in the dorm, number ten was not to sleep in someone else bed. Because many popes may think students made out with each other that's completely taboo.

"It's snowing again." Lousis said as he looked out the window. "You always have trouble sleeping, right?"

"b-but, if the father sees us, we'll get in trouble."

"Does it really matter? We're brothers. What can it possible go wrong with that?" Lousis yawned and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That's right. How can I forget, Clovis told himself with a surprise.

He's little brother and Clovis shared some conflict with different scars. For some reason, both of them thought each other that one of them had more scares than the other one does. But the older brother always believed lousis had far more frightening scares than he did.

He slowly turned around and looked at his brother. He gently brushed his brother soft, silky, golden orange yellow hair with his right hand. He's brother smiled so tenderously like nothing has happened. But deep down, Clovis knew lousis was suffering.

I'm so sorry~" he whispered to him with a heavy burden. He kissed him gently on the forehead and held his brother's hands into his chest and cuddle closely to him.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully at their own beds. Except for one bed remained empty.

Clovis began to have the nightmares again. He tried not move and make any sound but it was hard to tolerate. He gasped with sweats dripping, while he clenched his hands tightly on the bars attached to the bed. "H-help me" he mumbled with frightened voice. "s-someone help me~" he gasped with choking voice, coughing like he needed some air.

Another dream reversed the time that stirred up the memories. Clovis stood in the darkest space, not knowing where he was going, he looked around to see if there was any light to guide him out. However, not one single light spark shined through the dark pit.

"Lousis" he yelled with panting voice. "Where are you? If you're trying to play hide and seek, this isn't funny! Lousis!" he called his brother loud as he can. He began to worry about this. He started to feel his body temperature going up, while his hands sweated as it shivered. "Lousis, please!"

Sudden thud sound came behind him.

He stopped for moment and stood frozen up by the sound. It was a sound of someone collapsing on the ground but whom? His eyes widened up with fear as his entire body shrieked with cold shudders going down to his spine.

He took few minutes before he turned around. One.. Two.. Three! He turned around and saw nothing but another black spacy wall. He panicked with sweats dripped down to his chin. "Lousis!" he started walking. He could hear himself pants echoing to his ears. "LOUSIS" agh~"

THUD

He tumbled over something that was soft yet big. He recomposed himself, while his fingers touched many slimy, scaly floors. He tapped his hands, followed the touch and found himself it was something shaped like a cyclone.

Wet, gluey liquid dropped on Clovis' cheek. A hissing sound came from the black gap near Clovis' ears.

He gasped with jolting body. He dropped on his to his knee. He could feel an air touching his bare skin, someone inhaling dioxide. Before he knew what it was, he looked up and saw a huge snake head leaned closer to him.

Enormous snake with reddish bloody scarlet eyes glared into Clovis eyes with hatred. The tale already was behind him, ready to wrap him up for its feast of his prey.

"N-NOOO! SOMEONE BODY HELP ME!"

To be continued.

Thank you for reading Saint Slayer of the Passover Chapter3

See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 4

He screamed for the sake of his life. He tried to escape the snake's tongue that's been snapped tightly around his wrist.

"Let me go!" he raised his other hand, used his long nail and scratched the poisonous tongue to loosen the grip. The snake hissed in pain and let go of the boy's wrist.

Clovis paced his feet with fast running mode, not look behind his back one and kept on moving forward to nowhere.

Sudden flames came out of nowhere. It quickly spread throughout the entire black space. Clovis gasped when he inhaled toxic fire that made him weaken. The vision started to blur then the black out. The snake approached to him with its mouth open to gobble up the boy.

The snake went towards him opened mouth wide, lifted the boy with its tailed and snapped right in.

SNAP

'AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!' he screamed on top of his lungs as he jolted up from his bed. He threw his blankets and pillow off the bed. He panicked with fear , couldn't help himself but to go insane. "Aghhhhh~ gasp gasp haa haa aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" he eyes widened up with red blood veins appeared inside the iris, seeing illusion.

"Big brother!" lousis quickly got up when he fell off the bed and saw his brother screaming.

Clovis yanked his hair with his hands, tumbled off the bed, rolling over back and forth, yelling so loudly it woke everyone up.

Everyone suddenly gathered around with a shock.

"Big brother! What's wrong!" big brother!" he shook his brother's shoulders, tried to calm him down. "Quick, call the senior dorm leader! Quickly!"

Rebell ran as fast as he can with his bare feet to the dorm leader's room. Without any knock, he barged the door open. "DORM LEADER!" he called the leader with panting voice.

"what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?" the leader stood near his bookshelf with his arms across.

"this is emergency!" it's Clovis! "he's~"

The dorm leader and Rebell rushed out of the room.

Clovis continued to have pro-seizure that made him lose his sanity between the reality and fantasy. His entire body twisted as his felt wet from the sweats.

"CLOVIS!" dorm leader called. He entered the room. "everyone move aside!"

"Ladell-dorm leader!" lousis panicked.

Ladell kneel down in front of Clovis. He gently placed his hand on top of Clovis sweaty forehead. Bright white blue light surrounded his palm that created a symbol cross beaming on Clovis' body. "η αγιότητα. παρακαλούμε να μας ακούσει προσεύχεται. ας είναι αυτό το κακό να αφήσει το σώμα του αγοριού. στην ειρήνη. ΥΠΝΟΣ!

The light vanished.

Immediately right after, Clovis stopped moving. His eyes slowly closed as his inner emotion calm down.

"how long have he been having these dreams, lousis Wiston?" Ladell asked while he carried Clovis to bed.

"it's been two years." Lousis replied. He looked around and saw a huge gather of crowds from the commotion.

" I'll talk to the father about this. Everyone go back to sleep, now!"

_It was never ending nightmare… that warm light with peacefully feeling moment ago….. it remained me when my family was still alive.._

Thank you for reading Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 4

See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 5

_It was four years ago when my family was still alive. To be honest, it was my happiest moments._

The sky was clear with bright blue color. As the snow stopped pouring from the sky, it was mid-winter.

Clovis was fourteen back then, still growing to become a fine young man his father hoped to see. His family was busy for days of preparing supplement to go to their uncle's house down the city called. Salisbury.

Our house was located far from the city into a country side. The house was built with thick pine tree with bricks piled on the rooftop for the chimney fire to go out of the house, whenever it was used. We also had a large barn that held twenty hens, two cows, two white and black horses and some other animals.

"Lousis, Clovis! Don't play around in the snow for too long or else you'll get a cold!" he's mother opened the window to call us from the inside of the kitchen room.

"Yes, mom!" Clovis panted from running around in the snow for too long. He wore a warm, fur coat with green and red strips scarf wrapped around his neck. His leather boots sunk inside the snow that poured twelve inches while his entire coat was covered in snow.

Lousis grabbed some snow in his hands. He patted a little to make a snow ball and threw it at his brother who was struggling to walk properly on the snow.

Suddenly white ball came towards Clovis. It hit the Clovis' face with full speed while he fell hard on his bottom. "Nah!" the snow spattered all over his face that looked like a cream. He sat down on a freezing snowy ground and tasted the frosted bits of snow on his lips.

"Big brother is a melted snowman!" lousis laughed his lungs out until he couldn't say a word. He arched his stomach from laughing too much.

"Thanks for the advice, lousis." He wiped off the snow with his leather mittens. He could feel his nose been frozen with red marks. "Cold!" he yelped when one drop of snow melted inside his gum.

"Clovis! Lousis! I need your help!" their mother called again.

"I'm coming! okay, you guys! Time to wrap it up! Let's go home!" he called the children as loud as he can since the group was separated.

The children quickly stopped what they were doing and ran towards where lousis and Clovis were standing.

"Lousis-niisan! Look, what I made! A little boy held out a snow carved into a shape of some kinds of animals. The snow was cleared a like crystal that's already started to melt on the boy's hands.

"What's that?" Clovis asked.

"A reindeer! The boy giggled. ' can we keep it?"

"Hmm… I don't think it'll last very long. Clovis told him. "It'll melt by the time we reach home."

They walked up the highest hill for thirteen minutes. Their house was right below the hill half way down from the other side. As they made it half through, there was a young woman in her thirties waiting for us to come back home safety. that was their mother.

The reason was there's a lot of wild animal that can come out of the forest and either disturbed our farm animals or destroy the barn if there's a wild bear.

Their mother full name is Maria Wiston. She was married to a priest name Henrickson Wiston who is Clovis father. They both volunteered to take care of the children who don't have parents. Along with her birth children, lousis, Clovis, and Mimi, that created one huge family.

The total of orphanages were fifteen and they had to take care of them for day to night, daily.

Sudden rustle sound came behind the bushes. Clovis and lousis stopped for moment with their hearts pounded faster and faster. Right, behind them, there was a green bush that kept on moving on its own.

"Lousis, have you seen Steven lately?" Maria's eyes searched for a missing person. "I don't see him."

"Don't worry!" a voice came out of the bushes. Steven popped out of the bushes. He held a white rabbit in his hands. "Mom, can I have him as my pet?"

"Well. We have to build a cage from him. And I don't think we have enough carrots harvested this year. But I'll ask your father."

"Yay!" Steven stopped holding on the rabbit's ears and held it into his arms like a baby.


End file.
